Honey Suckle
by Sigh-Ah
Summary: Bumblebee is young as a matter of fact at only 16 he's the youngest bot on the field. after a usually routine energon hunt leaving one Autobot dead and Bee captured, eventually twist his world upside down. now bee must struggle to figure himself out and find his Bonded -(more inside) Rape, yaoi, Mech/Mech, and more. Bumblebee/Prowl, Ratchet/Optimus and more
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING**

**oki so listen up, I've always loved transformers but never made a fic. of one well after seeing the 4th movie like 6 times, I got this one running around in my head... doesn't help that I've seen generation one, the Animated series, Transformers Prime, AND Transformers Rescue bots...I just cant help myself. so since all those wide variety of shows/movie just around I've blurred it together to create my own kinda standpoint. **

**so in this story bumblebee went to earth with the rest of his Autobot buddies like in Generation one, and he has his voice like in G1 as well. but he looses it in a similar fashion as bumblebee in the Micheal Bay movie and Hasbros Transformers Prime. so this is kinda a AU in which all Mech can carry offspring, and is a story where Bee tries to survive with his struggles. **

**Synopsis:**

**Bumblebee is young as a matter of fact at only 16 he's the youngest bot on the field. after a usually routine energon hunt leaving one Autobot dead and Bee captured, eventually twist his world upside down. now bee must struggle to figure himself out and find his Bonded in hopes for salvation and with the loss of his voice it isn't going to be easy, but now this war just isn't including him and the other Autobots anymore, but an innocent. **

**Mech/Mech**

**Rape**

**Yaoi**

**Het**

**Gore**

**Language**

**aaaand I have no clue what else this will include but it will be descriptive and graffic so IF you don't like don't read you've been warned so don't flame me...besides its only a story. Reviews are welcomed and advice taken...usually =D**

* * *

***Decepticons***

Bumblebee glared at his captors. His arms tied behind his back by a thick cable. His vents whirred with agitation as he huffed out a large breath. Megatron looked at the scout a smirk on his face plate. "Tell us scout where is your base." As he spoke he rounded the yellow bot and placed his foot heavily on the scouts back between his rotator cup causing a metal on metal grinding sound. Bumblebee winced but never lost his glare for the 'Con. Megatron pushed harshly before using the bot as a pivot forcing him more-so into the ground.

The young Autobot snarled at Megatron as he rounded before him into sight once more. "Like I would ever betray my friends! We Autobots are stronger than your treacherous Cons' we can take whatever you dish out!" Bumblebee spat at Megatrons' feet earning him a harsh slap just below his optics, Bumblebee blinked a couple of times in order to clear the sting away.

Megatron smiled, "that's what I had hoped you'd say, that makes this so much more fun." Grabbing the small bot by his neck he quickly turned him around and looked to one of the smaller Decepticon- holding out his hand waiting to receive what ever it was he wanted from the other. Bumblebee struggled in the grip in order to dislodge it. Megatron released the bot just before his optics offlined the small bots vision hazing at the brink of unconsciousness; Barricade knew what was wanted from him and immediately knelt down and opened a small satchel like container and handed a syringe filled with a clear gel to Megatron.

Bumblebee felt his optics widen and he lurched back in an attempt to get away from the evil con and syringe. He began to struggle and thrash as the Decepticons forced him into a writhing submission once more. Closing his optics the young bot squirmed still trying to throw the larger mech off him. '_How could this go so wrong? Slag! it was only to look for energon… this can't be the end it just can't-_' Bumblebee felt his blue optics widen and he screamed in surprised pain as the sharp object pierced into a thick cord on his neck before leaving causing some of his life fluid to drip slowly from the cord. He was released then and stood abruptly and staggered as the world around him blurred only to feel his chassis go numb. The young bot tried to smirk and in his mind succeeded as he thought about the past few solar cycles he had live, at hardly 16 Stellar cycles he was just out of his youngling stage and ready to go to war for the greater cause, hardly ever even on the field and here was, his friend dead and him soon following. His knees buckled and he fell barely twisting to land on his side and not his face or mouth plate.

Megatron smiled as he grabbed the young bot by the ankle and dragged him away Barricade and sound wave following behind him.

***Autobots***

"I don't like it Hound they haven't returned." The mech that spoke had his arms crossed and was glaring at the green truck across from him. Said Autobot looked at his friend Mirage, the car had started to drive him up a wall with his fretting and pacing and looking off the screen. He understood the facts though, that the two Autobot scouts were nearly one complete joor late; the sun already about to rise for the second orn. (joor =6.5 hours, orn= a whole Cybertronian day or 13 earth days)

"Alright we have given them enough time we tell prime of the situation." Hound amended. Turning to walk past his fellow Autobot Mirage, to find their leader. Mirage nodded his affirmative following after the truck.

Within a couple nano-kliks' Mirage and hound found themselves at their leaders side debriefing him of the two lost scouts. "We can't leave them to fend for themselves the one is barely out of his youngling stage and wasp isn't known to just vanish like this. We must send out a search party for them!" Mirage rushed out. Hound nodding in agreement.

Before prime could demand an explanation as to why Bumblebee went on a mission in the first place Ratchet was storming over to their group. Ratchet who had not been far from Optimus's side glared at the two younger bots. "What?! You let Bee take on a scouting mission before he was fully trained and ready?" Ratchet nearly screeched at his two fellow bots, his vents whirred to life as he felt pressure rise in his system. "Did you forget to de-frag your hard drives? What where you thinking?! There's a reason we have rules as to when a scout was ready and not ready to perform active duty!" Ratchet was in their face ranting as Prime began to try and calm the mech down with a pat in the shoulder.

Hound spoke up his optics to the ground and servos clenched tight be his side, "He begged us with his puppy dog optics I just couldn't tell the kid no. I take full responsibility for allowing this to happen, but please let us find Wasp and Bee first."

Optimus nodded "Ratchet we will discuss this later first we must find our fellow friends. Mirage, you Jazz, prowl, and hound start the search never split up in less than a pair and never turn your comlinks off. Ratchet, prepare a sick bay for a worst case scenario. Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, and I will search the south and west quadrants. While Mirage you take your team to the north and east. Transform and roll out!" prime commanded and all bots followed suit.

***Decepticons***

When Bumblebee awoke he wasn't so much scared as just wary of his surroundings the fact that he wasn't offline meant that the glitched up Con's had a plan for him. Looking around he knew he was underground and knew it was a jail cell, he also knew that his hands were still firmly cuffed behind his back.

"It would seem out scout has come around." Megatron smirk as nodded to Starscream who lit the torch. The hissing it made, made Bumblebee jerk away from the Decepticons. "So tell me scout, where is your 'nest'?"

Bumblebee's optics went form wide to steely and cold. "Never! I will not speak!" time passed and the screams that came from the cell could curl a stomach if the other Decepticons weren't finding so much pleasure in the whole ordeal.

Finally Megatron glared at the bot before turning away. They had spent nearly two joor's in the cell torturing the resilient little bug but still even when his optics blurred and he faded on and off line he still kept closed lips. Megatron knew he was loosing and he had had enough. "Starscream!" the Grinning Decepticon stopped his melting of Bumblebee's Armor plating and smaller wires to look at his maniacal leader. Bumblebee's screams quit replaced by pants and wheezing. "Dispose of the bug, he will not bow to us so we will just have to return the bot to his 'great' prime. Finish up with your fun but keep him online."

Starscream grinned and looked to the yellow scout who winced and cringed as he knew, his time was up. "But of 'couse Lord Megatron." With that Megatron left and Starscream gained a glint in his optics. Turning to the yellow and burnt bot he released his servos from the stasis cuffs, the bot just falling strait to the unyielding floor below him. Starscream shove the much smaller and younger bot to the ground causing the bot to whimper pathetically.

Turning the bot onto his stomach hazy blues looked frightfully in question at the Decepticon. Quickly Starscream moved in and stabbed the bot with his sharp metal finger causing the smaller bot to scream in pain his chassis retracting from his lower half on its own accord. "Amazing how sensitive the frame work is, isn't it? With just the push of a node and you can't stop the reflex its just another pressure point." Without warning the Decepticon shoved three long fingers into the much younger bot. Bumblebee screamed in pain and thrashed trying to crawl away from the immense tearing sensation in his port. "You Autobots waste fluid so easily." He sneered as he saw the mech's fluid coat his fingers and begin to drip between the yellow bots legs.

Bumblebee knew he was hurt and could feel is life fluid dripping from his torn port. He screamed once more when the fingers suddenly were replaced by Decepticons hardened cord. The Decepticon was merciless and rammed his cord into the young bot. eventually Bumble didn't have it in him to scream anymore all he could do was pant and gasp as Starscream raped him. He hadn't any energy to even try and let his self repairing mechanisms' take action and help his wounds. Bumblebee whimpered before his optics offlined and darkness fell upon him little did he know that the con above him had, had his fill and released his own essence into the younger bot.


	2. Chapter 2

**oki I OWN NOTHING!**

**this so far is their age is they were human but of course they aren't so 29 might really mean 29000 and 30-30000 oki? good glad that's cleared cause since they are mech I will assume they have a much longer life span .**

* * *

**AGES:**

Prime-29

Ratchet-27

Bumblebee-16

Wheeljack-18

Ironhide- 31

Red Alert-42

Mirage-19

Inferno-38

Prowl-22

Jazz-23

Hound-30

Wasp-25

Blurr-21

Hot Rod-20

* * *

***Autobots***

_'__Ratchet to Autobots can you hear me?!'_

The medics voice was loud and hurried but not even for a second did any of the Bots misplace the underlining tone of worry. Wasp had been found dead a mere 4 groons (groon=1 earth hour) and ratchet had already told them that news. So the new worry was for Bumblebee. Wasps' death was a blow to the Autobots but with one still out there possibly alive they had to find him. Prime was the one to respond first. _'Prime to ratchet, what's wrong?'_ his voice was stern but not overbearing, he had to stay calm even as his spark fluttered and tightened in fear.

Ratchet came back on the comlink. _'It's the Con's they're at the old factory downtown, Prime, they have Bee...' _his voice was strained almost pained. There was something Ratchet wasn't telling them. Already all Autobots where turning around and racing to the scene a sinking feeling in their sparks. When they arrived on scene the building was ablaze. Prime looked to his allies. "Inferno douse that flame, Red Alert you Blurr and Hot Rod evacuate civilians!" The designated bots began their selected task when another explosion rocked the ground gaining the attention of the Autobots.

Megatron smirked as he looked down from atop the building he was on. Turning to Starscream and grabbed the frail bot from underneath Starscream's feet; holding Bumblebee up for all to see, by the back of his neck his arms and legs just dangled limply as mech fluid dripped from his multiple wounds. Megatron leapt from the roof to mere yards from the Autobot entourage. Landing solid on his stabilizing servos he threw the barely conscious bot to his pedes before stepping on his back between his wing plates- causing a strangled groan to come from the injured bot- just as quickly grabbing the bot by his head and craning his head back exposing his almost unscathed neck.

Prime was enraged to see such horrifying damage done to a 'youngling'! "Release the child Megatron!" he demanded anger bumbling in his chassis. As he wished death to all the Slaggin cons before him.

"You should be proud Orion, the brat didn't squeal no matter the outcome. But alas with out a purpose he has out lived his usefulness!" the blade extended from Megatrons armor and slid across the scared mech's face plate. His life fluid flowed freely from the wounds and Prime knew the worst had happened, with a slit throat there was no helping the young bot unless help happened now. All out war broke out across the black top, Ironhide screamed in rage as he and hound charged the Decepticons guns blazing. Jazz and Prowl just as quick to join, all Autobots screamed in outrage at the cons as they fought off the evil mechs.

Red Alert got to Bumblebee's side first and scooped him up in his servos and rushed to primes side as seconds ticked by and the Decepticons fled with laughter in their voice. "Prime, his spark still shines if only for now, but he needs help!"

"Get him inside!" Prime transformed and Red Alert placed the small bot in Primes trailer hold. _'Autobots to base quickly this is top priority!'_ Optimus said over the comlink. All Autobots transformed and rushed away with their leader leaving a smoldering building and scared but other wise okay humans behind. "Hold on Bumblebee, just hold on!" Optimus said over his trailers link.

*Autobots*

All Autobots stood around the Med bay, heads were in servos for most of the Autobots. Ratchet, Mirage and Red Alert had yet to leave the Bay. Behind closed doors all the others where left in the dark. Fear gripped them never had ratchet needed both Mirage and Red Alert for help. Never had they taken this long for repairs, many had begun to wonder if the Mech's fluid levels had gone so low that the damage was irreversible.

Hound was especially upset over the turn of events. It was his shift with wasp, he had given it to Bumblebee only 'cause he was positive there hadn't been Decepticon activity in the area. It should be him on that Med bays berth not the young bot. Looking up when he felt optics on him he was startled to be met with a cold steely blue glare as prowl approached him. "This is all your fault Hound! You let a child go onto no-mans land and due to your carelessness we may loose a good kid!" Prowl was defiantly angry at him. Sadly Hound didn't disagree though he was surprised to see the small framed ninja bot so aroused in anger, it went against his processor. Hound wasn't surprised when a servo was raised and poised to land on his mouth plate.

Prime quickly grabbed Prowls wrist stopping the blow while jazz had his arms firmly around Prowls waist keeping him steady and away from Hound. "This is not the place nor time to be fighting each other, what Bumblebee needs now is patience and reassurance and hope to Primus that he doesn't decide to claim him." Prime spoke to his friend.

Jazz nodded, "He's right Prowl the humble Bumble needs us if he's goin' ta make it. So cool your afterburners." Jazz spoke his voice stern as he tried to break through the angry haze his friend was feeling. He knew that Prowl was usually very sensible and that's what made him so good at being part of the law division on earth but the prowl before them seemed a complete opposite from per usual.

Prowl still glared at the green bot before him, never deviating from his path even as the others spoke. "If he dies I will kill the Con's that hurt him, then you better keep one optic open when in dream cycle…cause Hound… you'll be next." Prowl stalked away leaving very shocked faces behind him. Never had any of the Autobots heard Prowl sound so angered. Still yet all the Autobots including Prime felt that what he said wasn't just a safe bet but a promise for a slow and painful offlining. Jazz looked after his longtime friend before going after him.

Just as Jazz rounded the corner where Prowl had disappeared the Med bay door opened revealing three pale Autobots. Prime went to them his face just barely able to hide his fear. "Ratchet is he-?"

"He's alive but… Prime I think we need to talk." Prime felt his life fluid drain from his face plate as he followed the three mechs back into med bay as the door shut behind him.

"Ratchet?" Optimus walked over to the offlined bot. monitors were hooked up with fresh energon and, mech fluid and on one screen in particular worried Prime. It was the monitor with the small bots spark beat. They were long, slow beats not fast enough to signal he was awake but too slow even for a recharging bot.

Ratchet frown, "As you know; that we became his Guardian after the death of his Bonded parents, I feel you are obligated to hear what all we have discovered." Ratchet was silent as he observed Optimus who looked at the Medic with concern. "He, as of right now is in stasis lock." Prime felt his breath heave through his vents in worry, Stasis lock was the last resort of the bots body before completely shutting down. "though right now he's stable he's not out of the woods yet, but I fear he will never be able to speak again, his vocalizing processor was so damaged that not even I could salvage it… but worst of all-" Ratchet choked on his own words even he had grown to liking-no bordering on loving the small bot as he was Optimus' bonded he too thought of the bot as a son but he couldn't hold back the choke, he couldn't tell his spark bound the truth he just didn't have it in him, instead the 27stellar cycle old bot rushed his bonded and wrapped his servos around him burying his face plate into the chest of Optimus.

Optimus was lost, confused and worried; his little bot had lost his voice, nearly lost his life, was tortured for cycles on end what could make this any worse than him being in stasis lock? Looking to Mirage and Red Alert for some form of reassurance he saw the sad faces of them both. "What is worse than all that?"

Both bots hesitated not sure if it was their place but slowly Mirage spoke. "Bumblebee was forced to interface, the damage was almost irreparable. Ratchet was barely able to repair him but the damage will run more than armor deep." Mirage looked away as true horror showed on his leaders face plate.

"They forced interface with a youngling?!" he screeched his arms tightening almost painfully around his bonded before anything not bolted to the floor became projectiles. Optimus turned a chair and punched the med bay's wall causing the three other bots to wince. Never before had their leader seemed so…inconsolable. He wanted to rip something into pieces but settled for tensing painfully instead as his fists came to rest once more by his side. Not even he thought the Decepticons capable to stoop so low, but now he knew their cruelties had no bound. Slowly the green medic went to his side and wrapped his arms around the larger bot trying to soothe him.

Looking to his son he frowned in fear and slowly unraveled himself from his bonded going to his sons' side. He reached out a servo and stroked his face plate so softly as if any thing more would cause the frail bot to come un-mantled. "oh Bumblebee." The name filled the otherwise quiet room.


	3. Chapter 3

(guest reviewer/beta)

true that my stories are focused on 'minors' and 'sexual' or 'inappropriate' themes I will not lie I feel okay writing about them cause that way I vent, yes they are young but even I know that as young as 12 year old are 'sexually active' but that's beside the point the whole reason I do this is as I have been in similar positions as a child I was taken advantage of and as a child I was abused, I feel better when writing about a theme that either changes that scenario into a positive or just barely worse than mine own experience. soooooo you asked what purpose I had that made the character in this story so young as '16' is its like watching an episode of 'Teen Mom' TM, but much more intense. and as I said that is if they were human, they are not human and stated that '16' was '16000' so safe zone . as I said its a vent and I'm only okay with it cause its not real life. I don't condone nor encourage such atrocities like rape. please if only you get this understand that it is a way of expressing myself and even if no one out there realizes that within EVERY one of my stories hold a piece of my real life that's okay, but at least even my family can't judge me, can't hurt me, and will never know. it's where I feel safe in these stories. so that's why minors are a large part of everything I do. I don't want a review for this, I don't expect a reply nor pit. just someone to understand and carry on.

sorry I had to 'vent' there as well that hurt to read that. and I wanted others to understand too. if you don't like even after the warning people just don't read it, how hard is that? kick me off if you must FF but just know that this is my only happy place I seem to have.

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

***Autobots***

After one orn (13 earth days) had passed that was when Bumblebee first stirred. Bumblebee jumped up feeling alone and isolated, he was surprised to be unshackled and healed. But more than that he knew they had done something to him he could feel it in his spark something wasn't right. His wires felt frayed and he feared their quack doctor had done some weird experiment on him. All he knew for sure was he had to escape he had to get away before their return. Quickly he ripped the Monitor probes off him not surprised in the least when his vitals flat lined. Quickly he rushed to the door and exited. He had to get home; to the other Autobots before these Decepticon thugs figured out he was gone.

Quickly he ran down the hall, just then Prowl and Ironhide turned the corner when the alarm went off they had rushed to the med bay fearful to see what the alarm was signaling. When they got there the monitors alarm was still ringing and Prowl felt his optics widen when he saw the empty berth. Ironhide had already crossed the room and pulled the alarm. Red lights flashed on and off and the long siren began to ring out. Prowl turned on his comlink and spoke. _'Attention all Autobots, Bumblebee is out of med bay, he's taken off and somewhere in the building. Do not engage unnecessarily he may be confused and dangerous. He may be delusional from his fever. I repeat do not engage!'_

Ratchet and Prime were the first to start the hunt looking for their son fear in their optics. Both Ratchet and Prime had fought plate and servo to keep their sons fever down. His coolant levels had been so low upon his arrival at the base and so much damage had been dealt that his fan belt and cooling system had malfunctioned completely. Ratchet had to completely repair it rebuilding from scratch, and then only succeeded enough to keep the young bot stable but his fans were still too damaged for the mech's own system to heal him all the way. It made the youngling a ticking time bomb waiting to over heat and catch fire.

Prowl as well had begun the search Ironhide close on his wheels. All Autobots were on high alert searching for their still weak and ill friend. They knew the young bot shouldn't be up but didn't know the extent of his injuries. For the most part the bot was repaired but they knew that his inner workings where still a work in progress for the medic and Bumblebee had been in and out of surgeries since his return to base.

Bumblebee stumbled and fell to his servos and knees panting as his vents whirred and heat spread across his body, he felt dizzy, he felt ill but more than anything he felt scared. Slowly he leaned against the wall panting "whiirp?" Bumblebee felt his optics open in terror and he tried once again to speak out loud only to hear the different sounds of what he could only describe as a Sparklings' form of communication. It wasn't words at all just different whirring, clicks, and beeps. Bumblebee felt his servos go to his neck and tighten around it as if to squeeze his voice into working function. He felt like he was bordering on hysterics as he continued to hear himself make the sounds. "_Why cant I hear my voice what did they do to me?!_" he panicked his optics flashed up just as two 'Decepticons' came into view. Quickly he stood off his aft and took the stance his Prime had instructed him to take when in battle.

Cliffjumper, and Wheeljack came into view both surprised to see the yellow bot stand and take a fighting stance. Wheeljack who was only a few cycles older than Bee tried to talk to the younger bot. One servo landed on Cliffjumpers' chassis when the bot made a move to keep by his side. Sparing a glace at the mech he connected with him. _'Stay, if we both go he will feel even more threatened if he sees us as his enemy.' _He comlinked the red bot beside him, and the other nodded his affirmative but still as he backed away he banked to the left giving a wide berth between the youngling and his friend. "Bee? Buddy? Do you recognize me?" he held his hand up in front of him so as to make sure the bot saw he wasn't armed.

Bumblebee could feel himself tense and he charged, these Decepticon punks wouldn't fool him his mask went down protecting his face and he fought. Cliffjumper and Wheeljack where shocked to see how fast the little mech was even in his weakened state. Neither bot tried to lay a servo on the younger as he fought as if his life depended on it. And sadly that was their down-fall; Bumblebee swept his pede low and took Cliffjumper right off his stabilizing servos before rounding his heel around to land a hard kick right into Wheeljacks mouth plate. Wheeljack reeled back and tripped over his friend as Bumblebee staggered back just as Prime, Ratchet, Prowl, and Ironhide rounded the hall.

Bumblebee whirred his slurred threat to the other 'Decepticons' as the four stood unsure for a moment what to do. "_I dare you…try to come closer._" Bumblebee's knee gave out but used it to his advantage and grabbed Wheeljack pulling the slightly larger mech to his chest as a shield he felt his cannon come to life and he aimed it at the others. Wheeljack grabbed at the arm that wrapped around his neck as it applied an uncomfortable amount of pressure to his throat. Even as he grasped and scrabbled at the arm he tried to remind himself to be gentle cause this wasn't really the small bots fault.

Suddenly Bumblebee felt his fan try to whir to life again before giving up causing a small ark to be produced from his chassis warning the others that the bot was dangerously overheating. He could smell his circuitry begin to burn and melt as smoke lightly came from his upper joints and circuitry. He was overheating he could feel his mind haze over before coming back into focus, primus he wasn't fully healed as he had previously thought.

They understood the small bot they could see through his face plate. He was scared and hurting, but he was positive he was in Decepticon hands. Ratchet linked into the other three's comlink '_we need to sedate him he's going to kill himself at this rate. And I can't seem to access his comlink._'

Prowl nodded, '_if you guys can distract him just long enough to free Wheeljack and Cliffjumper then I can subdue him long enough for Ratchet to sedate him._' The others nodded their agreement to the plan.

Optimus and Ironhide separated from the group and Bumblebee opened fire trying to shoot both but as his vision blurred his accuracy decreased. He dropped Wheeljack unable to really have it in him to kill anyone even a Con. Rolling away from the two bots he went after Ironhide, as the smallest of the oncoming bots Bumblebee felt a little better at taking him on. But before he could lay the first blow a slim arm came up from behind him grabbing both his wrists and twisting them as gently as possible behind his back.

Bumblebee gasped before he started to thrash. "_please not again, I'm begging._" Bumble was in hysterics the whirs and beeps where non-stop and though they couldn't understand the noises that escaped the small bots mouth plate they understood the fear in his eyes. He thought Prowl who was restraining him was going to rape him. And Prime froze for the first time he was terrified to approach his son unsure how to handle such a delicate situation, as did Ironhide but Prowl understood what needed to be done. Slowly as Ratchet approached then syringe in hand the small yellow bot whirred and bleeped in complete terror as he gazed at the sharp object in the other mechs servo.

"Ratchet stop, not a step closer. Prime, Ironhide step back trust me on this, take Wheeljack and Cliffjumper with you." Both Optimus and Ironhide helped the two bots to their feet and stepped back as Ratchet ceased his approach eyeing Prowl warningly. Prowl and Bumblebee had a thing between them, it wasn't romantic and friendly in the least. As a matter of fact the ninja bot found the puppy eyed child to be annoying and careless. Many a time the two had spared due to a comment made by the yellow bot, but now Prowl felt a pull on his spark he couldn't place. He tried at first to place it as pity after his outburst with Hound, but as he sat on his berth that night he realized just how much he did care for the mech. And to see him literally throwing himself into the fryer and overheating himself was maddening. He could smell the burned wires from the mech, knew that his cooling systems weren't functioning appropriately; and knew that the terror the bot felt was all too real to be handled lightly.

Slowly he loosened his hold on the bot who pulled his servos from the grip only to pull them to his chassis, his legs giving out as he fell to the floor. The whimpers and plips that followed could only be taken as a plea and Prowl wanted nothing more than to kill the Con that hurt the small yellow bot. "_please, I can't tell you anything, I won't just kill me but please don't keep-_" the sob was spark wrenching and Prime, Cliffjumper and Ratchet were just at just a loss as Wheeljack and Cliffjumper gained their bearings.

The bot felt his optics leak and he couldn't stop it as the drops fell from his cheeks. Prowl slowly wrapped his arms around the small bots waist and pulled him to his chest. The small purring sounds he aloud his engine to make surprised the bot in his arms making him go still for a moment. Slowly Prowl pulled the youngling into his lap and started to rock him as he gently stroked his head and back soft gentle almost caressing touches a couple of times even trailing his servo up and under the younger bots plating and pressing a spot here and there. Unnoticed to the others that whenever his servo pressed the pressure point it sent natural endorphins from the bots body encouraging a dream cycle. And the bot slowly began to relax minutely in his lap.

"Prowl watch where you put your servos on my son!" Ratchet growled as he began to advance ready to attack the bot only for the sound to make Bumblebee startle awake once more and try to push away form prowl. His eyes widening once more in fear his whimpering starting up again as he sluggishly struggled.

"Ratchet I'm asking you to trust me and step back, I will not harm Bumblebee." He said softly almost purring as he gently removed the smaller bots servos from his chest plate and began to rock him once more pulling him closer again. His engine allowing a louder purr to be heard than before; Prime wasn't exactly enjoying the sight of his son in the ninja's lap but he noticed once again when the small bot calmed down and actually leaned into the ninja's hold.

After a few kliks the sound of Bumblebee's face plate retracting was heard and just nano-kliks later the bot went completely limp in Prowl's arms. Ratchet approached removing the syringe once more, but before he could pierce the bots wire Prowl spoke up. "He wont need that, he's out and will be for a while, let us get him back to med bay before you drug him. Besides once he's drugged it will only startle him awake and I would like to have him strapped down and unable to hurt himself or any other bot before he reawakens."

Moments later found the five bots around a now heavily sedated Bumblebee and a rather peeved Ratchet. "What do you call that? Why did you have your greasy servos on my son!?" Ratchet barely contained the yell his optics boring into the other bot.

Prowl walked over to the wall and leaned against it, his eyes cast down as the other four eyed him. "It was pressure points but more than that I was channeling my energy into him. It's dangerous and if not done right then the bot doing the channeling will get a rude awakening, if while I was channeling and you had truly pulled him from his stupor it would have sent mine and his spark both into darkness and probably knocking us offline permanently. It's hard and takes years of practice but the whole purpose was to get Bumblebee's spark to match mine own. When our sparks beat in sync then my calming energy flowed more easily into him. All the while I was sedating him naturally with pressure points from under his armor. It encouraged natural endorphins to be released from his brain and that is what sent him so calmly into a positive dream cycle." Ratchet wasn't sure to be fascinated or pissed. The ninja said that it was dangerous and could have knocked them offline… oh he couldn't wait for an excuse to 'repair' the bot he had a few rusty tools to break out of the recycling bin.

* * *

**read and review and no flames please? I don't like them and if you have any questions as to what you are confused about on the story then give me a heads up and I'll try to clear it up for ya'.**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING.

this one I do believe is a little longer to make up for your guys' wait. I'm not overly pleased with some of this chapter but I thought it had its pros and cons...HA cons see what I did there? yeesh tough crowd... enjoy and take care, till next time (^.^)

7/27/14

I went through this as I was rereading and realized I made some boo boos. I tried to catch them all (HA! a Pok e Mon reference! HA) but probably missed, any who...I decided while I'm at it...I'll just add on EVEN MORE! so this has a few added paragraphs mostly starting near or around the sparring scene. so you don't have too but your welcome to reread and tell me what ya think.

* * *

*Autobots*

When Bumblebee's optics opened once more the first thing he remembered was the Decepticon base and his torture. Quickly the yellow bot began to thrash only for strong straps on his stabilizing servos and wrists to hold him down. He began thrashing so franticly that he hadn't even noticed the med bay door open as the berth began to rock back and forth dangerously, almost tipping. He ignored the pain in his servos as they were chaffed, rubbed and pulled painfully by the straps. But he froze when a familiar voice spoke. "Bee calm down, you are safe."

Bumblebee looked at Prowl with wide eyes though still tense he didn't thrash about anymore. _"what hap- what wrong with my voice processor?!" _Bumblebee began to thrash again but this time in an attempt to grab at his throat. He looked to Prowl with pleading optics almost hysterical.

"Bee I can't understand you when you talk like that, but I know you're scared and that's to be expected but just know that your in Ratchet's sick bay. Know that you are safe, and above all else you are still healing so you must calm down. Even though your fan belt has been replaced and healed almost completely I wouldn't chance an overheating just yet. If you are worried about your vocalizer then I must warn you that yo-" Prowl growled in irritation when he noticed the yellow bots wrist and ankles had begun to drip a small amount of energon-as he continued to pull and shift only a little less frantically-quickly he mounted the berth and mech. His hips straddled the smallers waist as he pinned Bumblebee's wrist down and used his own ankles to pin the younger bots ankles. The position would have been awkward for most bots but prowl found it almost natural and with no discomfort. Prowl glared down at the now petrified looking bot and he felt his spark clench. Bumblebee knew that he was the weaker of the two bots, knew that as he was tied down and defenseless; if Prowl wished he could easily kill or take advantage of the mech. "Listen Bee, I'm going to release the restraints but you _must_ stay calm. You are amongst friends and safe, alright?"

Bumblebee nodded slowly just barely brought back from the breaking point. He let a vent of air out slowly nodding his affirmative. Without even thinking he had blinked, the yellow mech never even saw the bot move but found his wrists and ankles untied. Slowly Prowl leaned back just enough to allow the younger mech to sit up. Bumblebee did so slowly and eyed Prowl wearily, his right servo wrapping around his left wrist and rubbing gently. "Now Bee, are you able to listen to me?" the yellow mech wanted to say something but chose to just nod instead. "After you were taken from your scouting mission, it took us a little while before we started the search and seeing as how you never had your comlink replaced after our sparing accident that damaged it-" Prowl chose that moment to gently rap on the side of the mechs head making a metal tinging sound with his servo. The bot offlined the optic closest to the servo but kept wary of his friend. "-and wasp was KIA it made for contacting and trying to help you impossible. We began our search and searched for joors before we even located wasp's body-"

Bumblebee looked upset and really hurt suddenly, wasp was a friend his birth bonded had been friends with him, and he was much like an uncle to him. Bumblebee looked away afraid to look Prowl in the eyes for fear he'd see the weakness in them, unbeknownst to the yellow mech the whole time Prowl could see the broken spark within. Just never did he decide to mention it to the younger. Bumblebee felt so weak, even if his health was nearing a hundred percent he felt… he felt…sick. Prowl yelped in surprise when the yellow mech suddenly lashed out at the bike transformer; shoving him hard to the ground making him land on his aft. That barely gave Bumblebee the time he needed to lean over the berth and retch. The dry heaves and deep barking cough worried the older bot. standing he went to the mechs side and rubbed soothing circles on the bots rear chassis and kibble. '_Ratchet, Bumblebee's awake but something seems wrong. He is attempting to retch and seems to be having a little difficulty breathing._'

The response was immediate. _'Prime and I are on our way. Keep him calm and keep my med bay clean till we get there._' The comlink ended and Prowl sighed as the mech finally was able to throw up acidic waste. It wasn't much but the brownish green mess was enough to curl his nose in distaste. Gently going to the younger's side he lifted him up from his hunched over position and leaned him back on the berth. "I'm surprised to see you able to be sick, in the last 16 days you've been in stasis lock we could only tube feed you energon and it was very little amounts before your body tried to reject the funnels intrusion." Bumblebee looked at Prowl in confusion, if in stasis lock-even he knew-that the body had no reflexes like the shutter valve reflex. Bumblebee decided not to even attempt to try and ask about it. Just then Ratchet and Prime burst through the door both of their fans running as they panted. Prowl raised a brow as he looked them over. 'They ran all the way from command center? Or something more?' he questioned to himself as he noticed that for mechs both were a little flushed.

Ratchet went to his son's side immediately starting to check him over. He spent nearly a whole groon (one earth hour) looking the young mech over but found nothing other than a little low energon levels and raised carbon levels in his system. Looking to the three other bots in his med bay he tried to not concentrate too hard on how broken the yellow youngling looked. Looking to his bonded he saw the same look set in primes mouth plate, neither were sure how to handle such a situation still, where on Cybertron was the manual for such a situation? Both bots had discussed how they might try to broach the topic to their youngling but couldn't agree on a way to approach it. Both had dealt with their fair share of torture and the tortured but it wasn't so close to home.

Prowl frowned as the atmosphere seemed to gain a tangible humidity to it. His processors were rusting away by the nano-kliks! "He going to be okay Ratchet?" he uncrossed his arms and leaned away from the wall he had been leaning against for the past 3 breems. His optics roaming the room of Autobots before landing on the seemingly smaller mech. Prowl wanted to snarl in rage, even though the bot had always been short statured due to his age he had always compensated with a large ego and rather impressive fighting skills. But this wrecked broken bug was not his usual Bumblebee and it pissed him off yet he schooled his features.

The medic came from his musing to look at the black bike. "Y-yes he will be fine with a little energon and oil, he should be good as new." The burnt orange bot bit his mouth plate to keep from talking. 'Well as good as new as he can be when so broken inside.' The medic mused to himself his optic ridge knitting together in thought.

"" He will make it Ratchet; he is stronger than we ever give him credit for."" Ratchet nodded at his bondeds' voice through their link. He felt in his spark that the other bot was correct but still something more seemed off at the seemingly '_glowing'_ yellow mech. He couldn't place it but it just hung in stasis around his mind.

"Bumblebee, I want you to try and talk to us can you try?" Bumblebee looked at his adopted bonded father before looking at Ratchet in confusion; his optics weary and lost. He noticed the medic had a new paint job and instead of talking just let his optics roam over the new paint. Ratchet seemed to never stay in one color for long but it made sense. Whenever they had to move from place to place Ratchet, Red Alert, and Inferno had to change their paint and type of vehicle. They had to mimic that areas response team otherwise they stuck out to much. The medic had been white and red, green and now he was almost like a burnt orange color- Bumblebee jumped and gasped when long fingers snapped before his optics snapping him from his train of thought sharply. Ratchet eyed him for a moment before repeating his question. "Bee? Can you talk to us? I need you to try and speak."

The yellow bot slowly let the small whirps and chirps go, but once more it was impossible to understand comprehending the bot was easy enough but full understanding was just out of reach. The mech eyed Optimus with sad optics almost afraid like, as if his father would be ashamed of him. What he saw made the bots spark clench. Optimus looked cold and didn't waver; the bot was so sure he was mad at him. Little did he know that Optimus's gaze wasn't meant to be cruel but he had merely steeled himself so not to lash out and break something in anger. The feeling of helplessness was too much to bare and it wasn't even the so small of a mech before him.

Prowl decided to break the silence that had begun to stretch out once more. "Originally we thought that your voice had been lost and Ratchet had gone all over your wiring, upon further evaluation though your voice has nothing really wrong with it. You may speak anytime you wish to, and yet all you appear to be able to do is talk like a sparkling." Prowl watched confusion wash over the small bots face. Though confusion over took the smaller mech he never let his own waver across his faceplate not even his optics gave away the feeling.

_"__Does he think I am doing this on purpose?" _The yellow mech felt shame fill him and he heard the small click of a sob escape his vocalizer. If he was doing this on purpose then he could stop anytime, right? Bumblebee tried again and again but all that came were whirrs beeps and clicks. Eventually the clicks changed tone and Bumblebee pulled his servos to his face ashamed as optic fluid began to roll down his faceplate in a form of complete surrender, in defeat.

Prowl had had enough and finally sighed as he approached the panicked mech. He grabbed the other mechs wrists softly and pried them away from the face. "Bumblebee, enough, do not push yourself. Lets just get you a hundred percent and then we can try recalculating your vocalizer, okay?" the mech fell silent and nodded even as his small form shook in silent sobs.

*Autobots*

It had almost been nearly a full 8 earth months and though the yellow mech hid it well the others could see he was still broken. It had taken time but he had managed to integrate the other back into the others old routine. He wasn't as efficient as he had been, nor as rambunctious but Prowl had begun to see at least some of the old Bumblebee resurface.

He actually smiled small smiles, he fought most of his battles once more, and though most mechs still had trouble approaching the mech and he them; Bumblebee never hesitated to go to Prowl and cry and as it would happen Prowl had actually begun to understand the small clicks and whirs, quiet proficiently in fact. He was however surprised to see the mech slowly start to reciprocate his benign approach at a courting. The mech had been so broken that Prowl had worked so hard to be slow, and try and get his feelings across to the other…even managing to become awkward around him more often than not. He had fallen hard for the small bug, and what had started out as simply a means to help the other Prowl found himself deeply attached to the other. They had even gone as far as to lightly holding servos even if they didn't look at each other they enjoyed the others company.

Much to the disapproval of his commanding Prime and CMO the two had just started a slow relationship. Prowl was older than Bee that caused a few disapproving glances, and he was also the others superior officer Prime had reasoned… that fell through though when Prowl mention Primes involvement with Ratchet. Eventually the base settled for a silent agreement to just let what happened happen. As much as that pleased the motor bike he had made it a good laugh to the yellow mech as he mentioned how 'pouty' the bots adopted sire had become over their evolving relationship.

Still even with the healing process it left the bot with his ups and downs. Though as it was very few could lay a supportive servo on Bumblebees shoulder without him shying away or wincing. Most of the time the mech was caught staring out into oblivion with dulled sparkless optics, to the point it scared others into leaving him be and fetching his fathers or Prowl if he was close.

On his good days he returned to sparring or general training but none of the other mini bots dared to spar with him as when he spared he had such anger behind his blows that usually it left them dented and in Ratchets office to receive choice words and a talking to from the burnt orange mech. Only Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Jazz, and Prime himself dared to try and 'spar' with the bot and they took the blows well enough without a word…usually.

He had as well gained his full appetite back and if nothing else had started eating a little more than he ever usually did but still nit picked at it all the same. But no mater how hard they tried to get the small mech to join others in games or talk he refused as kindly as he could. Optimus recognized the signs, Bumblebee had distanced himself from most other bots, he hadn't ever even begged to join the scouting missions since the incident, which was greatly unlike the mech. As a matter of fact he almost seemed terrified of the outside period and had yet to even approach the entrance of their base. Ratchet as well saw the change, that change and more. He couldn't place it but something chipped away at his inner thought processor; even more so when he had passed the yellow bot servo in servo with the second in command a small content smile on his lip plates.

Ratchet turned and looked at his med bay wall, he was leaning against the berth that was in the middle of the room and he let a sigh cycle from his vents. What was wrong with him? He couldn't place it, he had to figure it out…just had to. He let his optics offline as he ran through his data banks for clues help of some kind from within them.

*Autobots*

Prowl eyed the bot before him a smirk on his face. Prowl had to admit his dents hurt from the blows the mech had oh so gratefully handed to him. He knew he shouldn't have but couldn't help the jibe boiling in his throat. "Come on. Out of breath already? You're loosing your touch, Bee." Didn't you always say you had the quickest servos on Cybertron? the Black and gold bot hunched over and braced himself for the onslaught he knew he was asking for from the venting bot before him.

The yellow mech whirred in anger, the best he had of a snarl as he lunged at the black and gold form before him. "_Fragging hold still!_" he clicked and chirped at the other as he began to lash out more blindly than even Prowl, expected from the what used to be such a peaceful mech. Both, Prime, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, and Cliffjumper watched in quiet surprise at the almost animalistic attack from the youngling.

"Bee, don't let others rile you up so easily you become careless!" Prowl scolded lightly no real bite behind his words as he crossed his forearms, servos fisted as he blocked and redirected each lash out from the yellow bots servos. Finally Prowl had had enough of the erratic fighting style as he kicked out with his right stabilizing servo and landed a hard but not truly damaging kick right to the young mech's left side, sending him flying back 2 feet on his aft and back kibble.

Prowl stood up strait a look of disappointment on his features as he waited for the other to rise or take off in an angry huff. It was a quick realization though that the mech wasn't going to rise again soon as he rolled into his wounded side. Painful gasps and clicks echoed through the suddenly very quiet sparring room. Prowl lunged for the mech at the same time Optimus did. Both reached his side just as a loud growl from the mechs engine told of his distress and anger at the black bot. Optimus quickly picked Bumblebee up into his arms, faceplate worried as he rushed from the room. Prowl frowned as he comm'd their medic. _'Ratchet something went wrong in a sparring session, Optimus is in route with Bumblebee'_

_'__Bumblebee? What in the name of Primus happened?!'_ Ratchet sounded more peeved than worried. How bad could a small spar have gone?

_'__During the spar I subdued Bumblebee with a kick to his left side but he failed to recover, ETA 2 kliks.'_ Prowl sounded worried and that made Ratchet a little edgy as he quickly began to prep the med bay. Just as he started up the monitors Optimus came through the door with a panting, writhing, and whimpering yellow mech. The red and blue transformer quickly placed their sparkling onto the table and let Ratchet take over.

Neither of the others notice the black and gold mech shadow the other into the room. Said mech stayed in the shadows though tense and ready to jump in to help if needed. It was no secret that their Prime got panicked and squeamish around mechs he had a close relationship to in the med bay.

"Bee? Can you hear me?" Ratchet frowned as he let a small pen light flash across the dilated and hazed optics. 'is it a drug? Or is it pain- surely the pain isn't so much to cause such a reaction in the optics-' the medic stopped his thought processor as he happened to glance down and notice the small servos holding shakily to his middle. "Bumblebee I need you to try and relax-" as Ratchet tried to gently pry the servos away a whimper escaped the youngling and Ratchet watched in sick fascination as the metal guard plating tensed and knot in pain, not relaxing in the slightest if anything it tensed more with each passing second only to relax for a brief klik then starts its tensing in a contraction like motion.

A sudden wave of pain racked the young mechs frame causing a loud roar from his engine and a hitch in his ventilation as he tried and failed to scream static laced whirrs was all that he managed in his frustrated pained state. "Optimus hold his servos I need to palpate his 'guarded' plating." Prime quickly and though as gently as possible pried the servos away the midriff and held them to the side.

Ratchet carefully overlapped his servos as he firmly but gently pressed on the guarded tense wires coiled together and a small lump met his fingers with resistance and Ratchet gasped and pulled away as if burned when he felt the object squirm and lash out at his fingers. Quickly he turned around and rushed to his draws and literally flung them open not even bothered by the clatter he made as he cursed and almost seemed all made sense now, the mechs' appetite, his sluggishness, his bizarre need to lash out suddenly at such mundane happenings. Prime released the youngling only for Bumblebee to grasp his abdomen again his engine whining in stress as e began to curl into himself once more. Optimus looked at his bonded as so much stress rolled and bubbled and festered between their link it caused his own tank to churn in confusion.

Pulling out a large syringe prefilled with green gel like substance, Ratchet tore into the sterile packaging as he quickly turned to look at the Cybertronian increments on the syringe before released more than half of the objects contents onto the floor; quickly turning to the smaller mech on the berth and grabbing a tense arm. Ratchet yanked the arm out straight baring the arms bend and biggest energon line to him and the needle. Ratchet could see the energon filled lines bulge with stress and pressure in their lines. Ratchet quickly emptied the contents in to the small mechs line who almost immediately began relaxing as ratchet applied pressure to the insertion point to stunt energon loss. Small twitches and spasms continued on for another klik before Bumblebee's optics offlined and the form relaxed completely. The medic hooked the monitor up to the port into the side chassis of the youngling before chewing at his bottom lip plate and looking around the room, searching.

Ratchet didn't even spare a glance at his bonded as he began muttering unintelligible things under his breath as he spotted the equipment in the far corner. Prowl slowly emerged and looked about from the new equipment the medic was retrieving back to the small seemingly offline mech. Seeing as how his leader seemed too lost and confused to ask, Prowl took it upon himself. "Ratchet? What's wrong with him? Did I damage him?"

Ratchet had turned the monitor on before quickly glaring at the other two as if just realizing they were there. "Leave, now!" he demanded. Prowl shook his head just as a firm grip landed on his shoulder armor and ushered him out. Prime shut the door without even a glance back at his mate and son. he knew something was up, he could tell the medic was panicked and sick feeling. Optimus tried to encourage a positive bond thought, a thread of positive energy that would give the medic strength and calm both their churning tanks.

Ratchet quickly and as gently as possible scooted the yellow mechs hips to the bottom of the med bay berth so that his legs hung awkwardly off the edge. Leaning under the top of the berth ratchet expertly grasped at a lever on opposing sides and pulled. Two spoon shaped rods extended and ratchet adjusted for the appropriate height. Gently and efficiently Ratchet placed one stabilizing servo in each stirrup a frown marring his face the whole time, fear eating at his spark. Ratchet shivered when he felt Optimus's soothing energy flow back through their bond in an attempt to quail the fear. Ratchet gave a reassuring brush to the Prime before focusing on the task at servo.

Ratchet went to the machine and pulled it lower till I was even with his frame. Opening a drawer he pulled out the smallest size of probe he had which for him still seemed too big for the youngling but would have to do. Grabbing a silver packet of lube he emptied its contents onto the probe coating it thoroughly.

Gently he ran a servo over the top ridge of the mechs cod piece and found the switch and he paused before pulling it to manually retract the armor. "Bee? Can ya hear me? This is gonna feel a little uncomfortable but I need you to remain as still as possible okay?" the mech didn't stir and Ratchet winced to himself as he pulled the manual release and revealed the younglings port. "Your gonna feel some pressure okay? Don't move." He spoke out of habit now even if the monitors read what he already knew, the mech was still offline and very unlikely he would hear him.

Inserting the device he slowly pushed it all the way in before aiming it upwards. Looking to the screen he frowned and pressed a few keys to try and clear the image up before he gasped and his optics widened if fear at what he heard. The sound small and fast as if a thousand little static electrical shocks resided inside the mech. Ratchet pressed a few more keys and heard the printer whir to life as he slowly pulled the probe out of his son. Not just a frown but deep set anger on his face. He threw the object away disgust for a certain con heavy in his spark. ""Ratchet is all alright? your emotions are having a physical reaction in my tank, do you need me by your side?""

Ratchet widened his optics in shame. he had forgot to try and shutter the valve that was his emotions, the Prime probably felt everything he was and since he didn't know why he was so distraught it probably upset the mech that much more. ""I am fine Orion, I will call if I need you...just please let me finish my work."" he took a calming breath and gave a reassuring brush against the bond feeling the same brush back. he looked back to his their adopted sparkling and frowned. 'How could something so horrible happen to spark so pure?'

He had removed his equipment and grabbed a small clothe slowly cleaning the extra lubricant away from his sons port, even as his movements were purely clinical he tried to put some care into his actions. Optimus had mentioned many a time that sometimes it was a good thing that he could detach himself from the patient in order to do what needed to be done, still when doing so it left a lot to be desired he had felt. The feeling of being hollow and isolated usually caused a small chasm in his spark that prime would be left in charge of filling for hours on end, with soft spoken tones and caresses through a bond only bonded shared.

Suddenly a gasp and creaming engine filled his med bay's silence wrenching him from his thoughts. Ratchets eyes snapped up to see wide terrified optics staring back at him. Bumblebee pushed away from the medic and berth. His frame trembling as repetitive clicks and whirps came from his vocalizer. He wrapped his arms around his waist as he rushed the privacy curtain as if he didn't even see it. As soon as he ran into the curtain he screamed again and thrashed tearing the curtain from its place and his engine cried out in terror again as he back peddled away from the 'assault'.

Ratchet was lost as he watched the terrified mech thrash about with the curtain wrapped around his stabilizing servos, his optics wide and vents heaving. "Bumblebee please calm down, you are safe-Prime! Prowl!" Ratchet called through the door desperately his hands out stretched in a placating gesture. As the mech ran from one end of the room to the other the curtain tangling in his legs more so before tripping him as he clawed away from the now three present mechs in the room.

Optimus was beaten to the door by Prowl as they rushed in to a surprising sight. Prowl looked at Ratchet for an explanation as did Optimus. "What happened?" he voiced as he tried to asses the situation and soundness of the hysterical yellow mechs processor.

Ratchet looked exasperated as he looked over the petrified youngling. "Prowl, calm him down stat!" Ratchet ordered the black and gold mech. His med bay was a disaster now, his emotions n tier wits end and not even the soothing brush of his bonded could make him want to punch something even less, or better yet throw something with piercing force.

Prowl didn't dare press for details yet as he took in the situation. "Bee? Can you hear me?" He asked the other mech. The yellow helm whipped around to look at the other mech but fear clouded and hazed his processor enabling him from understand who he was. "It's alright, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you." Prowl was on all fours and slowly crawling towards the other, he spoke like the mech was a startled and cornered animal which at the moment wasn't too far from the truth. When the yellow bot pushed as far back into the corner as possible he whirped in pain. Bumblebees' servos wrapped around his waist in a protective motion as a cramp began again. His helm shook in fear as his frame trembled with enough force to rattle.

When prowl actually was able to touch the now sobbing clicking mech he looked down to notice the cod piece open and he quickly respectfully looked mech tensed impossibly so under the servo when he felt the gentle caress from the other, his legs pulled up in a guarding motion to protect as much of himself as possible. Prowl nearly wanted to snarl at the orange mech but chose to focus on the task at hand instead. He'd ask later what the frag the other mech was doing that involved the removal of the yellows cod piece. _"Bee? Listen I need you to calm down, it's me Prowl. Can you hear me?" _the voice seemed to reach the other and he froze in surprised shock as Prowl's voice came through the fairly newly integrated comm. link. Prowl slowly wrapped his arms around the trembling form. The loud rattling lessening substantially.

Prowl let one arm stay wrapped around the mechs middle overlapping the mechs own servos as his other servo set to work on the multitude of nodes and pressure points along the bots back and seams, once in awhile hearing a whimpered mewl from the yellow mech. Slowly the mech relaxed in the hold exhausted. Allowing Prowl to let his aura flow into the other easier this time than the last, as a matter of fact this was probably nearing the 24th time this type of exchange was necessary to calm the mech in his episodes.

Their hearts beating as one once more slowly relinquished the mech into an offline stupor. His optics mellowing out and his ventilations calmed. After a few more kliks a soft purr could be heard from the yellow bots engine as he began to doze off. Ever so slowly with his optics closed Prowl let his servo travel lower to the small bots manual release and pulled the switch allowing the guard to come back into place, never once did his servo brush against nor did he try to look at the naked form. As prowl went to retract his servo two smaller servos grasped his and pulled it to lay across his midriff, settling over top his comfortably so that his was on the bottom against the now once more relaxed guard plating.

The motion seemed innocent enough for a youngling as many a youngling found comfort in midriff rubs but to Ratchet who knew the truth now saw much more meaning in the motion. When a bonded mate carried it was a common practice for the carrier to hold the servo of their bonded mate to their midriff in an attempt to prove what their love had made. It was also a form of absolute trust to the highest degree, as the other would be putting the sparkling and their own fate in the others servo. Ratchet felt his intakes quit and his optics widened as he slowly clenched his servos in an attempt to quell the pain in his spark. He knew now who would be the biggest key in all of this, in his youngling recovery and sadly enough the younglings' sires were not it. Ratchet wanted to be there for his and Primes youngling, they had raised the bot shortly after his first creation when his carrier and sire where killed in a con raid. Now as he looked at the truth it hurt to see that he was practically useless and whether or not the Prime knew it so was he.

Prime felt confused and angry, most of it was still festering from his link with his bonded but he knew deep in his spark that some of it was his own. He knew that there was a logical reason Ratchet had bared the younglings interfacing equipment. That wasn't what angered him though, felt angry at the other mech for daring to allow his servos to travel so close to the others equipment. "Ratchet?" his voice was sharp but not filled with any malice. He turned to look at his bonded schooling his features as only a Prime could. When he felt the spark wrenching feeling from their bond once more he eyed the other with a almost hurt curiosity; never had Ratchet been so openly voicing hi emotions through the bond before. What he saw made his own optics widen ever so slightly Ratchet was near tears he could tell by the over bright optics, but from what, sadness, anger? He couldn't tell and it irked him.

Prowl looked at their overlapped servos then gasped sharply when he felt the stirring within the smaller mech. Undeniable, impossible, it was…Prowl gave the saddest smile that he ever had felt tug at his mouth plate as his optics softened as he too realized the significance of their position. He slowly pulled the mech into his embrace he wasn't bonded the yellow bot but he didn't have to be to know the bubbling fear from within him. Did the small carrier in his lap even realize he was carrying? If so why had he hidden it, how foolish was he to know he carried and continue to spar? No, Prowl knew Bumblebee better, he wouldn't endanger an innocent... would he? Prowl frowned in worry at the new data he was processing, if Bumblebee thought the sparkling within him was just another con then this would turn everything upside down. Would he young mech try and extinguish the sparkling? This brought Prowls long since forgotten fears back...what if the mech in his arms decided to extinguish his own spark? there was many a cycle Prowl found the mech starring off at a sharp utensil, or sometimes encouraging the other bots on base to spar with tier weapons...

Whether the other knew it or not the responsibility was now theirs together. He pulled the mech closer still almost as if shielding the small carrier from the world. He knew it wasn't his and though it hurt to know who the true sire was it didn't bother him so much as he knew half of the new life would be part of the one he wanted and craved so much. He wanted to whimper when he realized how much the small life will make the mech below him regress. The new life would strain the mech and though it explained the weird behavior it saddened him to think that the first sparkling the youngling would have would be from such a horrible experience.

In the past months the other had openly expressed his feeling towards the younger mech. He even went out of his way to help the bot. Before their relationship had been merely as friends and benign but after the incident it had left Prowl feeling hollow. It took even his own highly attuned mind almost a full two orns to realize his spark craved the others company. In a way he didn't even doubt the others spark didn't do the same. Suddenly fear gripped him and his optics widened as he recalled the kick he had landed on the mechs side not far from the sparkling within. He knew it was at least alive due to his small shifting before but, had he damaged the sparkling or carrier enough o cause irreversible damage?

Quickly and with practiced ease he lifted the bot into his arms before turning and placing the mech onto the table a few paces away. "Ratchet, are they-? " he couldn't stop the slightest of a quiver to escape in his voice.

Ratchet sighed and shook his head. "Your lucky Prowl, you sent him into false contractions, if they had continued much longer they would have sent him in to full blown labor." Ratchet stopped when he felt shock carry over from Prime. Looking over he frowned at the horrified expression plain on the others face plate. "…Orion?" His voice held caution and uncertainty as he eyed his bonded scaling him up. The anger that blistered their connection surprised the medic and he felt his optics widen, he couldn't stop the Prime it was too late. Optimus turned to Prowl and lunged for his neck before anyone could respond.

Prowl felt his optics widen in fear at the uncharacteristically dark expression on the Primes face plate. Quickly he skidded away from the Prime and dashed for the door As Optimus felt his servo shift into his cannon and started to fire at the other mech who yelped in shock. "You better take responsibility for this you fragged up pit spawn!" his voice roared through the base as he gave chase.

Prowl ran dodging the blaster fire coming from behind him, he hadn't expected such a rage from his leader. What on Cybertron had- oooooh... Prowl winced he realized it all too late to defend himself properly. His Prime though he was the sire of the small life within the bot back on the berth in med bay. Well frag how did he always manage to find himself between a blaster and a hard place?

Wheeljack, Cliffjumper and Mirage were walking down the main hall towards the rec. room when the heard the cannon fire. All three mechs drew the closest thing to a weapon they had out and aimed at the possessed roar they heard from behind them. Turning to face the assaulter had all three mechs frozen as they saw a rage induced Prime hot on the stabilizing servos of a small motor bike. Prowl ecpertly using his right Stabilizing servo to pivot off the right side of the wall and leapt over the heads of all three surprised mechs.

"If I where you I'd move!" Prowl warned over his shoulder and both Mirage and Wheeljack moved out of the raging Primes' path. Mirage looked down and grabbed the frozen Cliffjumper and hauled him out of the way just in time for the Prime to charge past.

_"__Primus Prowl, what in all of 7 layers a' pit did ya do, he looks Fraggin' mad?!" _Jazz comm'd. him as he dashed passed the rec. room to see Jazz, the twins, Bluestreak, Hound, Ironhide, and Trailbreaker all sticking their helms out in curiosity at the racket.

"**_don't just stand there with your head up your tailpipes! Help Prowl, Prime 's really gonna kill him!_**" Ratchet voiced over the Autobot comm. link. All mechs scrambled and joined Ratchet, Mirage, Wheeljack, and Cliffjumper in their chase.

Prowl gasped and panted as he hit his quarters and began to quickly press the key code needed to unlock the door only to have miss pressed the key in his haste. With a curse he began again just as a larger frame pounced him. The larger servos that wrapped around his neck though tight didn't completely cut off his oxygen. Prime just began to throttle the younger mech when half of the bases mechs tackled their Prime trying to subdue him. "Optimus! For Primus' sake get a hold of your self!" Ratchet growled as he tackled his bonded who was thrashing intent on throttling Prowl who was leaning against Jazz's knee that was helping to support the mech as he tried to catch his breath. "Orion! Its not his! The sparkling is the fragging cons!" Ratchet screeched not realizing what he had divulged in an attempt to cool the burning heat he felt through their bond making his spark itch with an un-itch-able scratch..

Every one froze as they set wide optics on their medic who suddenly had just as quickly lashed out at the Prime. The medic sank to his knees in despair as he actually broke down, his servos going to his face plate to hide his optic fluid from the others. The small hiccupping clicks that came from the older bot made everything seem so unreal. Prime looked as upset as his bonded as he slowly unwound himself from the frozen comrades who eyed the weeping medic with a shocked expression. Inching over to his bonded he let a small purr come from his engine as he pulled the crying medic into him. the purr from his chassis made the medic hiccup pathetically as he leaned into the hold, needing all his bonded had to offer in comfort. Never had anyone except Prime seen Ratchet cry. The Medic was tough and always held it in till he was in a room by himself, sure they had walked in on the medic after he had had an episode but never during or in the beginning of one. Everything was just so surprising the Rage of the Prime, tears of the medic, and solemn expression of a tactician.

Cliffjumper finally gained his bolts under him before exclaiming. "What in the slag is going on here? Who's sparked and why on Cybertron is-" Cliffjumper stopped as his processor caught up and he winced. "Oh slag…" if it was the scout that would explain the Primes rage, the medics tears, _and _Prowls involvement.

Quickly most every other mech filed out of the hall way to give the three some room. As Jazz stood from the bottom of the pile of mechs he looked to see the twins listening intently waiting to hear what was to be said. With an exasperated sigh he grabbed one by his helms horn the other by the fin and dragged the two yelping bots away.

"Ratchet…are you sure?" Prime though angry with the second in command would never truly harm him…just scare the slag out of him, but if Ratchet was right and it was a cons sparkling then this threw everything in to pit. The youngling himself would be devastated to hear his first sparked was from a con. He felt so lost, his anger wasn't there anymore, a thickness filling its void.

Ratchet clicked a few more times wiping optic fluid away before nodding into the Primes embrace. "He's closing in on 8 months of gestation, in just another mere 7 more lunar cycles he will have a sparkling."

Prowl winced that left very little time for the small mech to adjust to the thought of a sparkling. Yet 7 months was a lot of time for something to go wrong for the cons to discover the fact. "Optimus, you may not be happy about my feelings for your little spark but I will not lie. That sparkling is mine, whether Bee realizes it yet or not I do not know. But I will raise it as my own. He will have two sires even if he only holds half of a spark and not the spark of bonded sires. He or she will be my sparkling as Bumblebee is now yours."

The Prime couldn't trust himself to speak so he settled for a small nod as his arms wrapped around his bonded more firmly. A sigh passed his cool metallic lips and he suppressed a shiver of fear for what he knew was to come. Nothing good could ever come from a con...

* * *

R&R please? and thanks to those who have reviewed its been appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING

OKAY, listen up good news (pending how you look at it) and BAD news.

GOOD- this chapter has a lemon in it...in the end...its a PRIME?RATCHET lemon not a PROWL/BUMBLEBEE lemon, sorry guys (/./)

BAD- due to money issues I will be loosing E-net and TV...my world is over lol, I will TRY to post if I get to the library but im like in he middle of no where and the trip to town is long, though I will admit and with such a small town if memory serves its like a 30 minutes time span at the library. so I will be writing stories still and posting...I hope, but my stories are NOT dead! I will not go down without a fight! ...At leas I still have my phone *Sniffles* any way this is M rated so remember its that way for a reason don't like don't ready 'back' buttons rule just as much as the 'next' button. Anyway this is a little longer so I hope you enjoy, also

this includes a very depressed and moody ratchet

M-preg

mentions of abortion

threatens of abortion(s)

etc... there's more probably but any way I hope you enjoy...and those of you follow...can you guess what's gonna happen? I bet probably not. but I encourage your thoughts and comments :3

* * *

*Autobots*

When the younger mechs optics booted back online, he was surprised to see he was back in the med bay. Gently sitting up he winced when a sensitiveness settled over his side. Slowly he got to his pedes and froze when a tug had him looking at the bend of his elbow a frown marring his faceplate. The small IV of energon made him sit back down, canting his head in a curious manner. A small chirrup came from his vocals as he tried to let memories boot up in his banks of data in hopes to quell his confusion.

Prowl entered then with Ratchet hot on his wheels. They seemed at a disagreement both settling into silence to see the youngling awake and eyeing them with large bright optics. Ratchet looked to Prowl, both wondering how they would broach the topic to the carrying mech. "Ratchet allow me to at least try?" Prowl set pleading optics to the medic. Seeing as Prowl was the 'chosen' sire for the sparkling it would have settled on him in a natural situation anyway. If bad news was to be told to a carrier it was the job of the sire to try and explain the situation. It saved a lot of hurt on the medics' part; no medic enjoyed telling any form of bad news or in this case uncertain news.

"Fine but if I feel like your making things worse then don't think I'll hesitate throwing a wrench at you." Ratchet stepped back closing the newly replaced privacy curtain, letting it separate him from the other two. Ratchet then went into the adjoining office leaving the door open so he could listen to the little carriers' monitors and the conversation.

Bumblebee looked at Prowl an optic ridge raised in question as he slowly stood fully up to face the mech slowly approaching him. Bumblebee gasped and winced his legs jerked violently forward, giving out and the only thing saving him from a cold floor was the warm servos that tenderly wrapped around his waist. Bumblebee winced when the IV pulled once more on his tubing. "Bee, please don't try and stand just yet. What I need to tell you would be best if I told you while you were sitting." Prowl said as he gently lifted the smaller mech and placed his aft on the berth. "I need you to listen and stay calm okay?" Prowl asked an edge of pleading in his voice. Bumblebee nodded with a heavy vent. Looking the youngling up and down Prowl sized him up. "Bumblebee, just know that no matter what I am about to tell you, it will not change the fact that I have feelings for you okay?" Bumblebee almost looked frustrated as he glared at the other mech a 'would you please quit procrastinating' look on his faceplate. "Bumblebee yo-"

Before the mech could finish his sentence the curtain was thrown back revealing both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker a grin on the red mechs faceplate while a simple smirk on his golden twin's. Sunstreaker held a wrapped gift and a large cake, while Sideswipe held both pink and blue balloons. "Congrats. on the sparking, Bee!" The red twin chirruped at the yellow surprised mech. Ratchet suddenly came from the adjoining office behind the curtain a look of pure rage making his optics glow white. It had happened too fast for any mech to realize the twins' had entered the room. Their loud mouth, stupidly laced actions seemed to bring the Ark down.

Ratchet snarled and lunged for the twins straddling their waists with a split as he took the cake and shoved it in their faces hoping to suffocate the others with the white and chocolate fluffy pastry. Growls and snarls coming from the white and red's vocalizer as he voiced his choice words and thoughts. "You slaggers! What do you have to say for yourselves!" The medic had removed his servo from their mouths giving them a chance to atone for their mistake, he should have never.

Sideswipe looked at the medic with a sly grin taking in their position. "I didn't know you where so limber as to do the splits so perfectly!" the red twin grinned the golden smiling as well. The medic pulled a wrench from his subspace before waylaying into the hunks of metal and wire beneath him.

Prowl was inwardly furious but settled to keep his attention on his potential mate. Looking back to the yellow mech in slight fear though he hid it well Prowl thought his tanks would purge he felt so on edge. He was suppose to try and break it slowly to the mech with words of comfort, not have the ice shattered and sending the younger mech into the freezing depths alone. The look the yellow mech gave Prowl was enough to make him sick; his optics held fear, confusion and self loathing. The small click that was heard made the room fall into a stunned silence.

All optics settling over the trembling yellow form as he looked towards the ground, fists clenched at his sides as the monitor still in his medical outlet sent data at an alarming rate to the machine beside the berth. The spark pulse increased as the pressure in his hydraulic functions sending the monitor into emergency action. The monitor released the annoying but not over bearing alarm for help while the two-way monitoring port began downloading a small sedative into the stream.

It would take a few kliks before the sedative kicked in. That wasn't the problem though, even when Ratchet had placed the backup plan sedative into the monitor for such a reaction it didn't help the medic in how he felt currently. The other was in complete panic, his optics whitening out his mouth plate opening to gasp in silence before looking to Prowl with a stuttered attempt of speech. "_Prowl? W-what do they mean-_"

The whirps and beeps made Prowl wince, forcing the mech to eye the ground more than the stark optics before him. As Prowl slowly looked away it sent the smallers' spark to a stutter before it thundered once more on the monitor. Prowl wasn't used to being able to hear what his actions or actions of others did to another's spark. The monitor wasn't helping his or this situation at all. It was adding unneeded drama! With every beep of the monitor it sent Prowls own spark into turmoil.

Prowl easily understood the mech well enough to understand the clicks and whirs. Slowly he felt his shoulders hang he hadn't felt so defeated since he had left Cybertron. Suddenly two yellow servos grabbed his chest plating and gripped with denting force he barely let a wince go. The resounding alarm changed to a different tone signaling the monitors had fallen from their medical port and Prowl did release a wince when he law energon drip from the mechs arm where the IV had been.

"_What are they talking about!?"_ The yellow demanded fear gripping his spark. A sudden fluttering in his abdomen made Bumblebee wince, not in pain but almost uncertainty…he felt sick. His right servo released the black mech to land over his midriff and a gasp escaped when he was met with the lump of guarded plating and a small brush met his servo as if reaching out for him. His ventilation became uneven and sporadic sending off alarms in his internal systems in an attempt to show the mech of his need for oxygen to his intakes. His faceplate paled and he stumbled back a moment trembling as his back rammed into the berth.

Ratchet stood to go to his side-ignoring the pastry mess on his servos-just as Prowl wrapped his arms tenderly around the other mech in an attempt to pull him to his side and away form the berth. "Please Bumblebee, just listen to me, hear my spark-" the sobbing clicks heard, hurt the black mech as the yellow began to struggle trying to get away from the hold. Prowl remembered so well how filthy the mech had felt after the incident and the fact that he was going to bare a spark with half the blood of a con…he couldn't even imagine how bad it must hurt.

Prowl felt the others knees give out and he sank slowly to the floor as carefully as possible with Bumblebee as he continued to struggle weakly. Neither of the two noticed Ratchet throw the red and gold dented heaps from the med bay leaving them to scrabble away with limps and whimpered curses.

With only the three of them in the med bay, Ratchet sent a remote signal to the monitor and it sliced itself immediately. The soft whirs and clicks made Prowl gasp at what he heard. Ratchet didn't understand the youngling as well as Prowl (not that he and Prime hadn't tried to learn they just hadn't been able to for some fragging reason) but whatever was said seemed to hit a node in the other. It was clear to Ratchet that his adopted spark didn't see the change but he couldn't miss it from his standpoint and Ratchet tensed.

Prowl let the other push himself off his chest plate, just enough to allow optic contact. Bumblebee was sliced quickly by a sharp tone. "Bumblebee, enough! You are still so pure of spark and even if the spark growing within is a cons' you have to see that you are not alone. It is as much Autobot as it is a Cons' Never will you be alone with this sparkling, you will have Ratchet, Optimus…even me." A few choice whirs and beeps made Prowl go stiff with sudden anger. Ratchet may not have understood the response but Prowl did, Bumblebee truly didn't want the sparkling…going so far as to wish death on an innocent and himself.

Nothing Prowl said seemed to get through and he sighed exasperated he didn't think he'd be forced to do this but he felt he must now, especially after the others thread of comments. Looking to Ratchet who wasn't sure whether to hold both younger mechs to his chassis in comfort-or restraints-or leave them be in a hope that they could sort it out themselves. Prowl had an idea and whether or not the medic approved didn't matter at the moment nor did it matter that he didn't know of the plan yet…he was initiating it now. Prowl's optics spoke volumes when he caught Ratchet's attention 'do not interrupt' they clearly growled at him. That made the medic freeze; he had barely placed a stabilizing servo on the ground in approach, but now he was frozen to the spot with that one look.

Turning his attention to the hysterical mech Prowls', movements as well as the speed shocked the other two, his left servo went under Bumblebee's right arm and reached up to tenderly grasp the base of the yellow's helm and neck, his right pushing his chassis onto the ground. The quick movement left the other reeling in surprise as he looked at Prowl. Suddenly Bumblebee gasped and tensed when the mech now straddling his stabilizers. Prowl let his hand on the chassis travel down to settle over the midriff. Bumblebee gasped and looked down optics wide. Prowl quickly released the younger's helm and neck pining the other mechs wrists above his horned helm instead.

A sudden fear gripped Bumblebee, and he tried to pull his servos away from the grip-that now had both wrists in a vise like grip-to shield his midriff, only to have the larger's servo tighten thier grip till they groaned in stress and bending minor plating. Adding pain to allow the stress in the situation to settle in quicker, this sent the smaller mech into over drive, his body downloading data quicker as it tried to look for any way to assist the mech in his 'survival'. The other mechs' servo never straying from the tense guarded plating as its counter part gripped the smaller ones wrists. Firmly and in an exaggerated motion Prowl let his fingers splay across the midriff before firmly digging his digits into the plating making sure the protoform beneath was covered fully in his palm. If he pierced the midriff he could easily rip the incomplete life from the younger.

"Prowl!" He heard the angry lash from the younglings adopted carrier. Ratchet began to approach again but prowl glared at him, pinning him in place once more. Prowls' fingers never dug any deep but the hiss from the others engine was warning enough as he faced the mech beneath him again. He had to finish before this became a fight of a Cyber-Bear protecting its cub and not a fight to save an unborn and it's innocent carrier.

"Bumblebee do you feel it? The fear? " As if to emphasize the fact he applied a little more pressure to the shifting lump within, his digits curling inward as if he was going to rib the sparkling out right there. "If you don't want this innocent life from within then tell me so- I'll rip it out so quickly you won't even feel a thing." The other bucked his hips as if to dislodge the other from atop him but the black mech wasn't even budged. "Ratchet is right here, so he can have you repaired with no problem."

Bumblebee felt his optics widen and he screamed in distress when he saw the seriousness in the others optics. The yellow and black legs kicked out and he thrashed his engine whining and roaring intermittently as they warred over his frame in an attempt to free himself. He was so tired and weak feeling it was maddening something was setting in and overriding his adrenalin. Bumblebee was snapped back to Prowl when the larger mech purposefully 'twitched' his digits over the guard plating once more.

"Answer me Bee! Do you feel the fear? Do you feel the need to protect the spark growing within you? Tell me-" Prowl felt his anger dissolve and his servo relaxed as his head ducked low the wrists free to wrap around their owner as a shield. Bumblebee gasped and whined when his servos where tenderly pulled from his midriff, soft lips landed on the small swell and Bumblebee winced, turning his head away but his optics stayed locked on the others faceplate.

Prowl released the others wrists again as his servo gripped one yellow hip plate, the other servo mirroring the action. Prowl nuzzled the others stomach a small whimper escaping his engine. Bumblebee looked down with fear and something else in his optics as he looked at the water downed optics staring back at his own white, fear laced ones. Streaks of optic fluid flowing down Prowls' face plate as he rested his chin gently on the guarded plating, feeling a brush of pressure against his chin as the protoform within shifted. "Please give him a chance…give me a chance and I can make you see that even if the little spark within was made with pain, I can prove to you that love is what will allow you two to grow. I will give as much love as my spark can emit. I will help you raise the little one as our own. Give me this chance to prove to you that I can make a good sire. Please… give me a chance to prove others my feelings for you are not a whim… but love from my spark. My spark craves yours so desperately it burns."

Prowl felt the click rise in his throat as his arms wrapped around the other mechs waist unable to hide the trembling in his shoulders as he buried his face in the swell of the others waist. Prowl nuzzled a little deeper when he felt the life within the other reach out to him through the guarded plating and his spark melted. It wasn't his sparkling within his future mate but his spark craved them both equally. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a pull to the other already he was attached to the unborn. He could only imagine how wrapped around the digit of the spark he would be once it was born…if it was born…

Bumblebee slowly allowed his lead weighted arms to wrap around the other. His own clicking joining to mingle in the room as Ratchet tried to understand what had happened, he blinked lost and confused. The aggressive gesture was animalistic of Prowl, unlike when a carrier willingly bared their pregnancy to their mate or the sire it was a show of trust. But Prowls action was aggressive threatening it was a show of dominance and the likes of which Ratchet hadn't seen for a long time, the position where a 'sire' forced the other into a submission like Prowl had the yellow mech was just almost as shameful as forcing one to bare their spark chamber. Ratchet gasped though when he finally caught onto the scheme of things, it was etched into every carrier to protect the innocent even if the carrier was raped they almost _always_ still raised the sparkling with affection, but the mothering instinct took time to be downloaded into a carriers' processor with time and age and maturity.

Prowl was trying to force that mothering instinct to the surface, it was a risk and for the youngling to want to be a mother so young would confuse him if the download was natural, but if the reaction was a forced reaction through fear of loss then maybe it would just bind the unspeakable contract between carrier and sparkling that much tighter. It had worked, Ratchet watched as Bumblebee pulled his legs up and twisted to get the other to release his hold as he tried to curl up…protectively. It was then the other relaxed to see the data process had downloaded as he had hoped, only then did the other release his threats for abortion. Suddenly Ratchet felt his faceplate heat up with surprise as the others forgot about his company _completely_.

Bumblebee had pulled the larger mech up and had kissed his cheek before moving on to kissing his lips while maintaining the embrace. The soft pecks deepened as Prowl pushed forward wanting, craving more. Prowl gently licked the others bottom lip asking, and not demanding for entrance. Bumblebee granted entrance and opened his mouth moaning softly into the kiss. Sure they had shared pecks before but this was the first time either had exchanged oral fluids with the other. A soft moan escaped Prowl and that emboldened Bumblebee as he put more force behind the kiss his servos trailing up and down the others chassis and worked at the small seams. When Bumblebee let out a pleasured whimper when Prowl reach around and squeezed the yellow bots thigh forcing it to hike up onto his hip as he gently ground down on the others cod piece.

Ratchet couldn't help the flare of red to breach his controlled face plate. Clearing his throat louder than necessary just barely keeping it from a yell he wasn't surprised to see the two reel away from each other as if burned. Both mechs turned to the medic to see he had clenched the before mentioned wrench trembling with control once more. "Yeah! Hi! Nice to see you realize you have an audience." He snapped at the two before him, most of his ire settling on the older mech. Slowly he let a large heavy sigh vent through his frame before speaking as calmly as possible. "Prowl, Bee, needs rest; though I bet he would feel better in his quarters, please be so kind as to escort him back…but Primus so help me Prowl, if I hear any unnecessary sounds from his room I will disassemble you nut and bolt at a time!"

Prowl nodded, picking the other up bridal style smirking when the soft whir of surprise left the others vocals. Prowl left the medic in the bay missing the hurt look in the others optics. Slowly Ratchet made his way to the medical berth and leaned against it, small tears trailing down his cheeks. "Oh Primus forgive this sick, ol' medic" He softly clicked a servo resting over his optics to shield them from any possibly unwanted, random guests. Larger servos gently wrapped around his waist and a faceplate gently nuzzling his taunt neck cables caught him so off guard he gasped, before a new wave of anguish washed over him and through the link. "Please forgive me Orion, I… I'm a horrible mech. I didn't mean to let you feel me like this, I just…I just…" the clicks that followed where spark wrenching. Slowly the medic was turned around by gentle servos.

"Ratchet? Why would you say such a horrible thing? What do you know that I don't, that makes you such a bad mech? " His voice was soft but the worry was there as he pulled the other into his embrace. The red and blue mech hadn't seen the other so angst-y since before the adoption went through with their youngling.

"Prime, I need to talk to you, I need to tell you the truth, with everything with Bumblebee I feel I have to tell you. But I'm begging you please, don't leave me!" the medic whimpered and tried to push further into the chest as if he could just be absorbed by the other. Ratchets own servos wrapping tightly around his mates wrists to keep him in place.

Granted it was rare but not unheard of, for a bonded mate to leave the other. It usually left one half broken and the other bonded to a different bot. Yet still the bond remained and feelings and emotions still lead a two-way path between the separated bonds. It could also lead to quite a few unplanned flings with the past bonded pair.

Prime tensed as he eyed his other half. Pulling the white and orange into a tighter embrace he let a soft hum of his engine go in an attempt to soothe the other. "I would never leave you Ratchet, please tell me in all the vorns we have been together surely you would not think so little of my love towards you that you would believe I would leave you?"

The soft click seemingly echoed in the room before Ratchet, cleared his throat. "Prime, do you recall what I asked you _many_ lunar cycles before we adopted, Bee?" Ratchet wanted to look his bonded in his optic but just couldn't so he settled with focusing of his twiddling servos.

Prime, offlined his optics trying to think back all those vorns ago; but when nothing really struck him as out of place he shook his head. "Please, Ratchet, forgive me my memory chip is not as new as it once was and is filled with more random data then it once was."

"_About us_? About wanting a sparkling to call your own? Do….do you remember that conversation?" Ratchet tried to keep his voice even, tried to keep calm but the soft click rising in his throat tubing was enough to hurt as he shoved it back down. He released his hard hold on the other just so he could pull back and look his optics into the others.

Prime seemed to tense then relax almost deflating completely. "Oh, yes…if I do recall it was a few solar cycles later you became ill and unable to carry any longer, correct?" Ratchet had wrapped his arms back around the medic pulling him back in to his embrace as if he himself was too afraid to look the other in the eyes.

Ratchet whimpered then began clicking hysterically. "Prime!" He sobbed wrapping his smaller arms around his mates pulling him into a tighter hold. "I did something terrible, my spark!" Ratchet clicked at his mate using the ever rarely used pet name for the other. The words were pleading and Prime frowned rubbing slow soothing circles on the others back and between the shoulder cuffs. He didn't speak but merely waited. He knew his bond well enough that when he was ready he would talk, he didn't have to wait long either. "Prime, before I was ill… I was carrying a sparkling!"

Prime felt everything in him stall. He hadn't known this! How had he not known this about his own bonded? Even if this was so, what went so wrong? Where was their child now? "Ratchet I-?"

"Prime my body forced a termination on the sparkling! After I had asked if you wanted a sparkling and you had denied it so vehemently I became depressed. I became so depressed that I got very ill. When my body terminated the sparkling, my body tried to take and absorb it back into my body. I didn't know it at first that the sparkling had been terminated…but I-" the clicks continue as Prime pulled away shocked from the news as he eyed his mate. "Orion, I became ill… from energon poisoning, when they found me collapsed on the floor and took me to a medical center I was so ill and they…they said that after the removal of the protoform it was likely I would…never conceive again." Ratchet looked up into the Primes faceplate now. "That's why when you came to me a little while later saying that my near death experience made you want a sparkling with me…. I lost it. I held back my sob and told you a lie I hadn't contracted the cyber flu when you came into that medical ward and I lied when I said I wanted to wait till I was ready for a sparkling….the truth was I was unable to carry. " Ratchet pulled away allowing the Prime to step away from his trembling form.

The Prime was lost. He remembered entering the ward to be met with a glaring mini bot and now that the situation came to a real head the glare he had received from Ratchets mentor made sense as well. He had no reason though to believe otherwise when he had sat rigidly at his mates berthside only for the other to sadly smile at him and tell him it was a sever case of cyber flu. It made sense now that when he had asked little more than an orn later to indeed have a sparkling, that his mate had quit his energon cooking and gone stiff as a board. He had brushed him off saying he had merely thought about it and wasn't in fact ready to have a sparkling. Now more than ever it made sense when Wasp had come banging on their door mere solar cycles later bloody and tear stained, Ratchet seemed more than willing to take the two under his wing. It was Ratchet, always Ratchet… that had wanted the smaller mech; it was Ratchet who had persuaded him into the adoption of the little mech. Now more than ever the over protective nature made sense to the Prime, whenever he made the smallest of mistakes or when the mech was sick with such a minor virus why the other panicked so openly… as if with the loss of Bumblebee he would loose everything, and he would have in a sense. The Prime let his optics travel back to his bonded when said mech began to speak, breaking the silence that had begun to drag through the room.

"When we found Bumblebee in need of an adoptive carrier and sire I thought it was a perfect opportunity to cover up my inability to conceive anymore…. I had hoped it would….distract me….from _my_ loss." Prime held back the wince as his mate said that the loss was solely Ratchets' and not his as well. But what had him surprised was what the white and orange said next. "Prime I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. Please!"

The medic trembled at the dark feelings that traveled to him from the Prime making Ratchet reel away as if burned. His Prime, his mate, felt so much malice, and with the azure optics on him, Ratchet wasn't left with any choice but to believe it was aimed at him.

Ratchet pulled away from the slackened arms that were still by his side though neither limb tightened or loosened its hold from his hip plating. "I'm sorry. Prime I-" Ratchet was cut off when he was pulled into the hard chest and crushed in a hard embrace. Ratchet was so surprised that for a moment he didn't respond or reciprocate the embrace. Suddenly pictures flew through the link and had Ratchets' intakes halting.

*FLASHBACK*

"Orion?"

The voice was soft and if the archivist had to take a hint he would have said pleading. Looking up from his data pad he had been scanning for any leads to a certain writer, on. His mate was biting at his lip his denta almost gnawing at the soft pliable metal plating. "Ratchet? Is something the matter?" Data pad forgotten so quickly he tossed it away from him opening his arms to pull his still new mate into his arms. He let a small smile creep across his faceplate as he nuzzled his bonded in the waist. It was a common thing for him to do ever since he found it to be one of the others most sensitive spots.

"P-primus!" Ratchet gasped but instead of letting it neither tickle nor turn him on, he looked more firmly at his mate. "Orion, please, this is serious I really need your input here." The other sighed and with a slightly dejected look he looked his mate in the optics. "What do you…what…. you know I-" Ratchet was so lost! He had it all thought out, had it all planned, but why couldn't it get from his CPU and through his denta? "Orion, what do you think about…you know…._expanding_ our family;-w-with a little sparkling of our own?"

Orion felt himself tense, it had crossed his mind to have an heir one day but he felt this was not the right time. They were on the brink of a war, if war broke out it would be a living nightmare to try and protect a carrying bonded or both if the sparkling was born. Again he wanted a sparkling…just not now. "Ratchet I think it best if we _not_ have a sparkling. The conditions are poor and you will have a higher chance of loosing the sparkling seeing as how it will be our first."

The other didn't realize how much the words hurt Ratchet. Still young and bonded they shared minimal amount of emotions through their link. With nothing to tell Ratchet otherwise through said link he took it as Orion doubting his carrying capabilities. Did the other think him unable to carry to term? Or was he using a _possibility_ that he was 'sterile' as his way of just not wanting a sparkling at all? Primus! Ratchet knew he wasn't sterile the small spark only a couple months along was growing and healthy! He wanted this sparkling even if the other didn't but…that would make him feel lonelier than imaginable. It was the sire's job to support and encourage a carrying mech through the whole sparking.

Ratchet suddenly stood from the others hold leaving the archivist confused as his mate sulked away. Optic fluid slowly dripping from his faceplate and fists clenched tight Ratchet went to his room before slamming the door behind him, leaving his bonded confused and alone.

Ratchet gasped a large intake before offlining his optics as more images bombarded his CPU. It took a moment before Ratchet realized it was his memories that were fighting him clawing through the link. Primus! Optimus was forcing the information out of him, wanting to know everything! Their bond was too strong to deny the others presence forcing his way into the medics memory banks. His body no longer saw the presence of the other as a foreign entity but as part of him therefore no firewalls shot up and into action as he was assaulted by memories past.

He felt distanced from his bonded, isolated and like he knew, unsupported. He forced himself to eat and tried to take naps between meals everything his medic training told him was 'right', but a heaviness had settled and not lifted. It strained their bond and it strained Ratchets' body more. After another month Ratchet found himself screaming in pain as he doubled over holding himself. He retched painfully and clicked loudly in an attempt quell the pain. He was alone, Orion wasn't due back from his shift for another cycle and Ratchet wasn't sure he would survive the next few nano-kliks! Ratchet blinked back tears and the haze as a pounding came to his door.

The door was opened to reveal their neighbor Skyfire. Ratchet felt a break occur in his processor. Everything changed from an all enveloping pain to a wild feral need to protect himself and his unborn. The white and red bot quickly approach him seeing as he was still curled onto the ground. When the smaller mech physically yowled and scratched at the other bot it sent Skyfire, reeling back. Skyfire pulled his servo to his chest with a hiss of pain as he eyed his friend and neighbor. Skyfire opened an emergency frequency that sent for help from the first response team and then comm'd the smaller mechs mate. _'Orion? It's Skyfire. Ratchet is very sick, he needs you.'_ There was a small pause and Ratchet felt a bubble of worry nibble at his link and knew it was his mate. Instead of doing the natural thing and lunging for the calming emotion from his mate he lashed at the bond and shut himself off completely. Then Skyfire spoke again. _'No, Orion, he is awake but I think he has a short in his CPU he is acting feral I cannot get to him. Orion he needs you. I've called for assist. they should be here within the next two breems, I suggest a rendezvous at the medical center.'_ Skyfire cut the line and opticed the other as sirens filled the air.

His optics where white with fear, he hissed at the other again. Slowly shielding his midriff from Skyfire, Ratchet was treating any and all as a threat to his sparkling. If the sire didn't want the sparkling and he was the only one who wanted it the others were there to take it from him, it was the only logic he could surmise! Primus he knew that wasn't true but he couldn't help the feral mothering instinct from kicking in high gear.

Just then a knock sounded on the living room door, said door obscuring the view of the new arrivals. "Medic, may I enter?" the other had responded and Ratchet snarled before hissing at the new Mech and Femme to enter as Skyfire, beckoned their entry. The others entered and gasped in surprised shock to see their friend and fellow medic on the floor glaring at them like a cornered cyber wolf. The mech had never seen such a drastic change in persona, but not the femme she knew exactly what it was she was seeing, she herself having suffered something very similar merely a vorn ago. "Guys we need to sedate Ratchet!" she snapped at the two mechs beside her surprising both.

Skyfire shook his helm unsure. "I don't even know what's wrong with-"

The femme cut him off. "This is the byproduct of a carrier who has miscarried and the body is confused, it wished to protect the spark within, even at the cost of the carriers' life. This is an emergency we need him restrained and sedated, NOW!" the femme stressed as she looked to the larger mech. The mech before them was very ill if the groaning engine and heavy ventilations were anything to go by.

Ratchet pushed further back into the wall but whimpered in pain gasping and dry heaving for a moment as the pain worsened. Ratchet hissed as he let a servo wrap around his waist once more. Slowly eyeing the approaching bots before him; he backed further still into the corner wall till his back plating hit the cold metal wall. Before Ratchet, could blink they pounced. Skyfire restraining his servos and the largest mech restrained his stabilizing servos as he thrashed screamed and yowled trying to claw at anyone he could. When a pain made itself known in his arm he whimpered and the world faded into cold sparkless blackness.

Ratchet gasped and pulled away from his mate, thrashing in new pain. His engine was whining and he felt the pain all new in his abdomen. Looking to his mate he whimpered as the other held him in place by his hip plating. The red and blue's fingers digging into seams and tender wire with bruising force causing sparks and denting metal plating.

Ratchet thrashed trying to claw his way away from the other only to be flipped onto his back with a grunt as his back crashed hard on the berth. Ratchet found his servos and wrists pinned in one hand from his larger mate. Ratchet bucked his hips trying to throw the other off to no avail. "Please, no more!" He gasped in pain, twisting away from his mate as the other lowered himself down further onto his chassis.

"" No, no more. I have been patient watching this eat away at you for solar cycles, more still the vorns that have passed. Now I will force you to purge this horrible memory! I am your mate never am I meant to harm my mate, this is for your own good Ratchet!"" The Prime ignored the others whimpering and thrashing as he tried to force the poisoned thoughts from his mates mind taking them into himself in an attempt to ease the others pain. Optimus could hardly imagine how much it really hurt the other as it brought a pain into himself like no other.

When Ratchet, on lined his optics he winced as bright light assaulted his sight. His audios also booted up and he began hearing the sound of another in the room, two others to be exact.

"Poor Ratchet, this will tear him and his mate up to learn they lost their sparkling." A soft spoken mech had said. "Even with the 'removal' a success his body is just so fragile still."

"I haven't seen Ratchet so…. broken before…Is his mate here?" this voice had power to it, size, and oddly enough even in his sedated haze Ratchet, recognized his mentor for who he was.

"Orion? Yes, he is waiting in the other room to hear of Ratchet's condition." The soft spoken mech turned to head for the door followed by the older mech and Ratchet whimpered.

"Don't tell him! Please." Ratchet clicked softly just barely heard by the other two, even if he himself had attempted to demand it much louder. Both the mini bot and larger mech turned to eye Ratchet in almost a fearful manner. Had he heard them? Everything? Ratchet pulled a servo over his faceplate a soft clicking noise. "Please I-he didn't want the sparkling….I never told him about it…don't tell, Orion."

The baby blue and pink mini bot looked horrified at the new information. The White, red, and orange mech that stood beside the mini bot looked shocked. A mated pair that had separate ideals on a sparkling wasn't uncommon but the fact that the carrier hid the sparkling was what caught him off guard. "Ratchet? Do you even want, Orion in the room?" His mentor asked hesitantly yet strained sounding.

Ratchet nodded whimpering as he sat up feeling his world reel. When his world pitched sideways he was embraced in the smaller bots arms holding him up and keeping him from falling to the floor. Ratchet eyed the bot before his name came to mind. "Thank you, Bluebay." The small mech looked so upset with him, or was it Orion? Either way Ratchet was unable to look him in the optics and settled for just leaning into the hold just wanting to be held and comforted as soft clicks sounded through the room. The White and red mech on the medical berth never noticed his mentor leave the room in search of the missing mate.

The memory ended when lips crashed against Ratchets. His optics opened through their teary haze and landed on his mates. The deep rumbling voice from the hurt Prime reverberated in his spark chamber. "Tonight I will ease your fears and keep these memories for both of us to hurt over together! Tonight I will replace all this pain with only pleasure. " Ratchet wanted to scream in shock when his mate latched onto his neck cables nipping harshly.

Optimus let a deep rumble come from his engine as he pressed against the medic's midriff as he slid lower. His servos trailed lightly over his mate's thighs and lightly over the thick over worked cables making up his calf. Pulling both legs up at an angle to better fit the larger mech.

Optimus grinned when he pushed images through their link. _His_ memories flooding his mates mind made him shiver and groan as arousal blossomed across their link. The feeling of whenever he thrust into Ratchets tight port. Memories and images of when the Prime feasted of the thick juices that the other supplied him when aroused, and memories so lust filled that it had both mechs panting and wet.

It didn't surprise the Prime when Ratchet retracted his own cod piece. The cool air that brushed his dripping port made the mech whimper. Ratchet whimpered and thrust desperately against the large servo that began rubbing soothingly against the pressurizing cord and dipping lower to dip a tantalizingly little bit of a digit into the port.

"Primus!" Ratchet mewled suddenly when the red and blue mech thrust two long digits into the tight port. He let a moan loose as he tried to recall when he and his mate had last indulged in such an act. It seemed too long ago to him. He needed his mate to cry his name, he needed the other to grip his spike with such force it bordered on pain.

"Ratchet my mate, my spark, tell me what you need? What can I do to help you?" The Prime had a smile on his lips just barely showing denta as he inserted another digit. The three digits went slow, at a leisurely pace until his mate attempted to talk. When his mates mouth opened he would speed up the pace brutally only to slow down when the writhing mech gave up his attempt at conversation.

"" Tell me my spark, I can't help you if you don't tell me."" The Prime tried to hold back the taunting edge and didn't succeed he noticed when his mate tried for a half hearted glare.

"" Spike me! I want it hard and fast… I want to forget!"" The Prime almost stilled his digits when an edge of pain cut into the link and he smiled sadly as he opened his panel.

Optimus looked towards his mate when he heard the quick intake of vents. Ratchet looked like the most beautiful thing the Prime had ever seen. His arms had been lain to rest with servos by the mechs helm. The white legs pulled and bent at the knees while spread wide. The position left his mates port exposed and ready for him.

Prime leaned forward aligning his spike to the others valve and thrust in quickly. The larger mech paused for a moment wanting to let the other get accustomed to his girth and general size once more but an impatient growl had his engine stuttering in laughter. "" Primus Orion! Hard, fast! I need this!"" The medic whimpered as he thrust his hips up harshly. The Prime nodded in approval and returned the thrust of the other. The pace set was hard, and fast, there wasn't a doubt in either mechs mind the medic would be sore afterwards but that didn't matter. The moans and mewls he pulled from the medic was enough to send him over the edge… well almost.

Prime grabbed his medic's hips and thrust as fast as he could into his mate. Ratchet felt his breath hitch with each thrust and he growled as his overload was within reach. A sudden spark pulse across their bond had the medic arching in pleasure. His deep moan echoed as his frame began to tremble in after shocks. Optimus didn't stop his assault on the medic even after the other had finished. Instead he settled for grabbing his mates wilting spike and began to pump it.

Ratchet jerked in Primes hold, the feeling of the others servo on his sensitized equipment too much. It tickled and yet hurt; it felt so good yet too much to be handled and before Ratchet realized what his mate was doing a glow filled the room. Ratchet felt his optics squint open to look at his mate and was surprised to see the bared spark. Ratchets chassis retracted on second nature and the Prime knelt down merging their sparks once more, sending the Prime over the edge in an explosive overload. His thrust becoming erratic as his essence filled his mate, sending the other into a second overload. Optimus groaned as he began to pull out of the pulsing heat but was stopped by his mate's servos on his hips. "" Don't, not yet. I need to feel you, just a little longer, please don't leave me.""

Prime couldn't deny such a plea from his mate and he gently settled back onto the others chassis, pulling Ratchet to him slowly rolling onto his side bringing the other with. "" Never will I leave you. My spark."" gently the Prime stroked the burnt orange and white helm as he laid a gentle kiss onto the others forehead plating.

*Autobots*

Prowl set the small beetle on the berth. It would seem the beetle had long since fallen asleep in his hold and now as he went to pull away and head back to his own quarters he was stopped by a whimper and a tug on his servo. Prowl smiled and carefully climbed onto the berth gripping the other servo in his grasp. He wrapped his servos around the other before letting his right servo rub soothing circles on the others midriff. He felt a smile grace his lip plates as the protoform within reached back into the touch. It was so active already and Prowl knew that in time when the sparkling came into being; it would be near impossible to keep him still, it'll be a speed demon just like his carrier with no doubt.

Prowl looked to see if Bumblebee had in fact hunkered back into a fitful sleep. When he saw no evidence of the other being awake he shimmied down so his face was nuzzling Bumblebees swell once more. "Forgive me little one, I was very mean and rough with you and your…" Prowl stopped to think a moment. Bumblebee was in fact the little ones carrier even if he was unwilling, but that wasn't what made him pause. What made him pause was Bumblebee and how the mech was very into human culture so if he called the carrier 'mother' would he mind? Either way- "You and your carrier are safe with me, I will be the best sire on earth." He hushed out to the swell as he nuzzled it. Whether the protoform was a seeker and flyer or grounded with the rest of the Autobots, Prowl had no doubt slow wouldn't be in the vocabulary and as he thought deeper on the fact; he wouldn't care if it was a flyer, he had doubts on how he was going to teach them to fly but he would love the sparkling all the same. If it was a grounded mech like himself and carrier then he had so much he couldn't wait to teach the smaller form. Before Prowl realized he had dozed off with a smile on his faceplate darkness overtook him in recharge missing completely the gentle smile that appeared subconsciously on the yellow beetles faceplate.


End file.
